Red Paper Tree
by Caroline A S
Summary: Sasuke yang sangat sedih karena kehilangan satu persatu orang yang dicintainya menjadi dingin. Sakura salah satu orang yang nge-fan pada Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan membuka hatinya untuk Sakura? / Request: Kiriko Alicia
1. Chapter 1

Hi Minna! Ini adalah fanfic sasusaku ku yang pertama! Selamat membaca!

{To: Kiriko Alicia Ini jie, sudah aku buat \(^.̮^)/ semoga suka ya!}

Title: Red Paper Tree (Pohon Kertas Merah)

Rated: Maybe T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), dsb

Pair: SasuSaku, SasuHira

Summary: Sasuke yang sangat sedih karena kehilangan satu persatu orang yang dicintainya menjadi dingin. Sakura salah satu orang yang nge-fan pada Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan membuka hatinya untuk Sakura?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Hari sudah sore, langit sudah tampak berwarna orange. Ditaman konoha 4 anak sedang berkumpul

"Mari berjanji, jika sudah besar kita akan tetap bersama!" kata seorang anak bemata safir berumur sekitar 7 tahunan sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Ketiga temannya mengangguk lalu mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

Anak pertama laki laki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru safir.

Anak kedua perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata lavender.

Anak ketiga laki laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

Anak keempat perempuan berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau emerald.

Mereka berempat tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan acara bermain mereka.

~1 tahun kemudian, di bandara

"Maaf, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, Hirazumi-chan, aku harus pergi. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali ke Jepang!" Kata seorang anak laki laki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru safir.

"Na-Naruto-kun, jangan pergi!" Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata lavender.

"Naruto-kun, berjanjilah kau akan kembali!" Kata seorang anak laki laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

"Aku berjanji, Sasuke-kun!" Kata anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan menunggumu!" Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau emerald.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Hirazumi-chan, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan!" Kata Naruto, lalu Naruto berlari pergi. Ketiga temannya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, terutama Sasuke yang memang teman terdekat Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke harus kehilangan satu temannya yaitu Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, Hirazumi-chan, aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah. Aku berjanji setelah aku selesai sekolah aku akan kembali ke Jepang! Kita akan berkumpul dan bermain seperti dulu lagi, bersama Naruto-kun juga!" Kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, jangan pergi!" Ucap Hirazumi sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Ah, Hirazumi-chan aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa melanggar perintah orang tuaku. Tunggulah aku, aku pasti kembali!" Kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, berjanjilah kau akan kembali dan bermain bersama kami lagi!" Kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk, lalu segera pergi. Hirazumi dan Sasuke pun pulang.

~Keesokan harinya, ditaman Konoha!

Sasuke dan Hirazumi bermain seperti biasa, namun ada yang berbeda, Sasuke tampak murung

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun, kau tampak murung?" Tanya Hirazumi

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang tanpa Hinata-chan dan Naruto-kun!" Kata Sasuke

"Bukankah masih ada aku? Kau jangan bersedih! Aku akan selalu menemanimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Hirazumi

Sebenarnya Hirazumi juga merasa kurang tanpa Naruto dan Hinata, namun dia tidak menunjukan kesedihannya, tetapi, dihatinya dia merasa sangat sedih. Ya, Hirazumi adalah wanita yang baik, perhatian, tegar, dan pastinya cantik, dia memiliki mata hijau emerald yang indah, sehingga bisa membuat siapapun yang memandangnya langsung terpesona.

"Hirazumi-chan, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu menunggu Hinata-chan dan Naruto-kun kembali!" Ucap Hirazumi sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka pun menjadi sangat dekat, mereka mengatasi berbagai rintangan bersama, dan selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Hingga suatu hari, saat umur mereka 14 tahun, Sasuke mengajak Hirazumi ke taman konoha saat malam hari.

"Ada apa sih, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hirazumi pada Sasuke. Sasuke menutup mata Hirazumi menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ikut saja!" Kata Sasuke

"Ya, tapi untuk apa kau menutup mataku?" Tanya Hirazumi

"Nanti kau akan tahu!" Kata Sasuke! Sasuke menuntun Hirazumi ke taman Konoha, tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai disana

"Baiklah sudah sampai!" Kata Sasuke sambil melepas kedua tangannya yang menutupi mata Hirazumi.

"Wow!" Hirazumi berdecak kagum melihat taman Konoha yang dipenuhi lampu dan lampion dan juga malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama, sehingga taman Konoha tampak sangat terang. Sasuke yang melihat Hirazumi kagum hanya tersenyum puas.

"Hirazumi-chan!" Kata Sasuke

"Ada apa?" Kata Hirazumi tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar sambil berkata "Kimi ga suki desu (aku menyukaimu)"

Hirazumi langsung menatap Sasuke. Hirazumi terdiam.

"Bagaimana, Hirazumi-chan?" Kata Sasuke meminta jawaban Hirazumi, Hirazumi langsung memeluk Sasuke

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Sasuke-kun!" Kata Hirazumi Mereka pun berpelukan ditengah taman Konoha yang sangat terang, juga dibawah sinar rembulan yang terang.

~beberapa hari kemudian

"Hirazumi-chan, ayo ikut aku kesuatu tempat!" Ajak Sasuke

"Kemana?" Tanya Hirazumi

"Rahasia! Kalau mau tau, ayo ikut aku!" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah!" Ucap Hirazumi, Hirazumi pun mengikuti Sasuke, mereka tiba disuatu tempat diatas bukit.

"Ini tempat apa?" Tanya Hirazumi

"Kemarilah!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah ada didepan Hirazumi, Hirazumi mengangguk dan mendatangi Sasuke

"Ada apa kita kesini?" Tanya Hirazumi

"Kau lihat pohon yang dipenuhi kertas merah itu?" Kata Sasuke

"Ya, lalu ada apa?" Tanya Hirazumi

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kertas merah dan kuas

"Itu namanya 'pohon kertas merah'. Mari kita tulis nama kita dikertas merah ini, lalu kita gantungkan di pohon itu agar kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang selalu awet!" Kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau percaya begituan?" Kata Hirazumi

"Aku tidak tau, tapi tidak apa bukan kalau kita mencobanya!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Hirazumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun menulis nama mereka dikertas merah itu dan menggantungkannya di pohon itu

"Baiklah, ayo pulang!" Kata Sasuke

"Tunggu!" Kata Hirazumi

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku ingin berdoa dipohon ini, kuharap pohon ini dapat mengabulkan doaku!" Ucap Hirazumi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Hirazumi pun melipat kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya, angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut cokelat panjang Hirazumi berkibar-kibar terkena angin, dan Sasuke terus memandangi Hirazumi, menurut Sasuke Hirazumi sangat cantik saat ini, tidak, bukan saat ini saja tapi selalu cantik, hanya saja Hirazumi saat ini terlihat sangat polos, tanpa make up juga tidak ada rambut yang menghalangi wajah putihnya itu, itu membuat Sasuke terpana. "Sudah!" Ucap Hirazumi yang membuat Sasuke keluar dari keterpanaannya.

"Hirazumi-chan, kau sangat cantik!" Ucap Sasuke. Hirazumi tersipu malu

"Benarkah?" Kata Hirazumi

"Benar!" Kata Sasuke. Mereka pun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

~2 tahun kemudian, dirumah sakit Konoha!

"Hirazumi-chan, bertahanlah!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengenggam erat tangan Hirazumi, wajah Hirazumi terlihat pucat dan mata hijau emerald nya tidak memancarkan cahaya secerah biasanya.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku menyembunyikan penyakitku darimu, aku sudah memiliki penyakit ini saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau bersedih untukku, aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih!" Ucap Hirazumi sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Hirazumi-chan, kau pasti hidup!" Kata Sasuke, Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, dia menangis.

"Jangan menangis!" Kata Hirazumi

"Kau tahu apa yang kudoakan didekat pohon itu?" Kata Hirazumi

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku berdoa, semoga saat aku meninggal kau akan merelakanku, aku juga berdoa agar kau bertemu wanita yang lebih baik dari diriku!" Kata Hirazumi

"Tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik darimu, Hirazumi-chan!" Ucap Sasuke

"A-aishiteru, Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Hirazumi, mata onyx Sasuke memandang mata hijau emerald Hirazumi yang mulai tertutup, dan hari itu, jam itu, menit itu, detik itu mata hijau emerald itu tertutup untuk selama-lamanya!

"Hirazumi-chan!" Kata Sasuke berteriak.

~sementara itu dibukit tempat Sasuke dan Hirazumi menggantukan kertas merah yang berisi nama mereka, sebuah kertas merah terbang terbawa angin entah kemana dan kertas itu bertuliskan nama 'Sasuke' dan 'Hirazumi'!

*TBC*

Okay, sekian dulu di chap 1 ini saya belum menceritakan Sakura, saya menceritakan Hirazumi dan Sasuke :D. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Minna! Ini adalah fanfic sasusaku ku yang pertama! Selamat membaca!

Title: Red Paper Tree (Pohon Kertas Merah)

Rated: Maybe T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), dsb

Pair: SasuSaku, SasuHira

Summary: Sasuke yang sangat sedih karena kehilangan satu persatu orang yang dicintainya menjadi dingin. Sakura salah satu orang yang nge-fan pada Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan membuka hatinya untuk Sakura?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Sejak kematian Hirazumi, Sasuke menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan suka menyendiri. Dia selalu hidup dibawah bayang bayang Hirazumi, sehingga dia tidak mau berhubungan dengan wanita lain.

"Kyaa, tampannya!" Teriak para wanita ketika Sasuke memasuki kelas. Ya, hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, sekarang Sasuke duduk di kelas 1 SMA, umurnya 16 tahun, itu karena dia masuk Play Group saat umur 4 tahun bukan karena dia pernah tidak naik kelas, sedangkan Hirazumi meninggal saat umur 15 tahun. Sasuke segera duduk dibangku yang kosong. Tak berapa lama wali kelas Sasuke pun datang.

"Ohayou minna! Namaku Umino Iruka, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian!" Kata wali kelas Sasuke yang bernama Iruka itu.

"Ohayou sensei!" Ucap seisi kelas kecuali Sasuke.

"Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu, kalian bisa mengatakan apa yang kalian suka atau tidak kalian suka! Baiklah, sekarang mulai dari Sasuke Uchiha" Ucap Iruka. Sasuke pun maju kedepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Hal yang kusukai tidak ada, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah 'penganggu'" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan ekspresi cool.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Kata Iruka. Hampir semua wanita dikelas mengangkat tangan mereka namun pertanyaan mereka sama yaitu

"Apa tipe perempuan yang kau sukai?" Dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar dan kembali duduk.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Sakura" ucap Iruka. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itupun maju!

"Hi! Namaku Sakura Haruno. Hal yang kusukai adalah Sasuke-kun, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menganggu Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura. Sakura pun kembali duduk.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Yamanaka Ino!" Ucap Iruka

"Hi! Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Hal yang kusukai adalah Sasuke-kun, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah wanita seperti gadis berambut pink itu." Ucap Ino yang membuat Sakura marah. Ino pun kembali duduk, dan satu persatu murid memperkenalkan diri mereka.

~saat pulang sekolah.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sendirian, Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Sakura

"Hmm" Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura.

"apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura berteriak. Tak lama berganti Ino yang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Ino

"Hmm" jawab Sasuke

"Apa kau tau aku adalah wanita tercantik satu sekolah" kata Ino

"Hmm" ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Ino. Sasuke pun pulang kerumah dan berganti baju, lalu segera pergi lagi. Dia pergi ke bukit pohon kertas merah. Ya, Hirazumi dikuburkan dibawah pohon itu. Sasuke pun jongkok didepan nisan Hirazumi.

"Hirazumi-chan, apa kau tau hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA, kau pasti tau banyak wanita menyukaiku, tapi percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu!" Kata Sasuke

~keesokan harinya Ketika Sasuke memasuki kelas semua wanita dikelas histeris

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun!" Teriak semua wanita dikelas!

"Mendokusai!" Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera duduk dibangkunya dan tak berapa lama Iruka datang!

"Ohayou minna!" Sapa Iruka

"Ohayou Sensei!" Ucap seisi kelas kecuali Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tugas kelompok, satu kelompok 2 orang!" Kata Iruka.

"Baiklah, kelompok 1 (bla bla bla), kelompok 5 Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura" ucap Iruka. Sakura menjerit kegirangan dan para wanita lainnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iri. Sasuke hanya diam dengan muka datarnya.

~saat pulang sekolah

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Dirumahku!" Jawab Sasuke

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke memberikan selembar kertas kecil pada Sakura, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti sore!" Kata Sakura

~sore harinya, dirumah Sasuke

"Permisi!" Ucap seorang gadis sambil mengetuk pintu. Sasuke membukakan pintu, Sasuke terpana melihat mata Sakura

"Hi-Hirazumi-chan!" Kata Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, masuklah!" Ucap Sasuke. Ya, mata Sakura persis seperti mata Hirazumi 'hijau emerald' Mereka pun mengerjakan tugas sampai malam.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu!" Kata Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura sangat terkejut karena biasanya Sasuke sangat dingin, ya, Sasuke menjadi tidak terlalu dingin dengan Sakura sejak melihat mata 'hijau emerald' Sakura.

"Hirazumi-chan, apa kau tau aku menemukan orang yang memiliki mata hijau emerald mu! O iya, kudengar besok Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan akan pulang, entah mengapa mereka pulang dihari yang sama, Hirazumi-chan, tapi sayang impian kita untuk berkumpul berempat sudah tidak mungkin terwujud" kata Sasuke di depan makam Hirazumi, tanpa Sasuke sadari sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata onyx Sasuke.

~keesokan harinya

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" Sapa seorang anak remaja bermabut kuning

"Naruto-kun, akhirnya kau kembali juga." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum sejak kematian Hirazumi.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Dimana Hirazumi-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana Hirazumi-chan?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"Dia telah meninggalkan kita." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Memang dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau pasti membohongi kami bukan!" Kata Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda. Dimana Hirazumi-chan?" Kata Naruto

"Dia benar-benar telah meninggal, ikut aku!" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi dan diikuti Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke mengajak Naruto dan Hinata ke makam Hirazumi. Tangis Hinata pecah, sedangkan Naruto berusaha menahan tangisnya

"Hirazumi-chan, kau bilang kau akan menungguku kembali, kenapa kau pergi?!" Kata Hinata sambil menangis.

"Hirazumi-chan, mengapa kau meninggalkan kami?" Kata Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya. Sasuke hanya tertunduk

'Hirazumi-chan, Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan telah kembali. Seharusnya kita sudah bisa berkumpul bersama lagi, namun kenapa justru kau yang pergi meninggalkan kami?" Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

*TBC*

Maaf jika chap ini lama updatenya. Maaf juga jika chap ini pendek dan jelek! REVIEW PLEASE! Kritik dan saran diterima :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Minna! Ini adalah fanfic sasusaku ku yang pertama! Selamat membaca!

Title: Red Paper Tree (Pohon Kertas Merah)

Rated: Maybe T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), dsb

Pair: SasuSaku, SasuHira, mungkin akan author tambahin NaruHina.

Summary: Sasuke yang sangat sedih karena kehilangan satu persatu orang yang dicintainya menjadi dingin. Sakura salah satu orang yang nge-fan pada Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan membuka hatinya untuk Sakura?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Sasuke-kun mengapa Hirazumi-chan bisa mati?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke di rumah Sasuke

"Dia terserang penyakit." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Penyakit apa? Mengapa kau membiarkan dia mati? Kenapa?" Kata Hinata sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menunduk dengan tatapan sedih.

TIME SKIP

~keesokan harinya, di sekolah

"Siapa wanita yang bersama Sasuke-kun?" Kata Ino pada temannya.

"Tidak tahu, coba lihat lelaki yang bersama Sasuke-kun sangat tampan bukan? Apa kau mau mengejarnya?" Kata teman Ino

"Tidak! Hatiku sudah didapatkan Sasuke-kun! Kenapa memang?" Kata Ino.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengejarnya, aku yang akan mengejarnya!" Kata teman Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino tampak kesal karena ditinggal temannya.

TIME SKIP (AGAIN)

~Saat pulang sekolah

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pulang!" Ajak Naruto

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, kalian pulanglah dahulu! Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat!" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, ayo Hinata-chan" kata Naruto yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Hinata.

Sasuke pergi ke bukit pohon kertas merah dan dia sangat terkejut melihat gadis bermabut pink sedang berada di dekat pohon.

"Kau kenapa disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut muka kesal.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun! Aku menikmati angin disini. Kau kenapa tampak kesal? Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Sakura itu.

"Benar! Dan orang itu adalah kau!" Kata Sasuke membentak

"Aku... Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak menganggumu!" Kata Sakura bingung.

"Kuberitahu, kau sangat mengangguku! Kelak jangan pernah mengejarku lagi dan jangan pernah kesini lagi atau kau akan menyesal!" Kata Sasuke membentak. Sakura pergi meninggalkan bukit pohon kertas merah dengan menangis.

Sasuke menghirup nafas meredakan emosinya. Ketika emosinya mulai redup, dia jongkok di dekat makam Hirazumi.

"Apa aku salah memarahinya?" Kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba disamping makam Hirazumi ada bayangan berbaju putih, bayangan itu mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kata bayangan yang tidak lain adalah Hirazumi itu.

"Hirazumi-chan, bagaimana mungkin kau masih hidup?" Kata Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku sudah mati. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, jangan terus hidup dalam bayang-bayangku! Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau begitu! Carilah wanita yang lebih baik dariku, gadis berambut pink itu juga cantik, kulihat dia tulus denganmu!" Kata Hirazumi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Hirazumi-chan, asal kau jangan pergi, aku bersedia melakukan apapun perintahmu!" Kata Sasuke memohon.

"Maaf, tetapi aku hanya bisa sebentar. Kau harus melakukannya Sasuke-kun!" Kata Hirazumi sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke, lalu lenyap.

Sasuke merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya tetapi hanya sebentar tidak lebih dari 5 detik.

Sasuke menengok kekanan dan kekiri sambil berteriak menyebut nama Hirazumi, namun gadis yang tadi menyentuh pipinya itu tidak ada. Sasuke pun menangis, entah kapan terakhir kali dia menangis!? setelah kematian Hirazumi dia tidak pernah menangis.

~keesokan harinya, di Konoha Senior High School

Sasuke berjalan sambil memasang ekspresi cool seperti biasa yang langsung membuat semua gadis histeris

"Hei Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto

"Hnn?" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ternyata Fans Girl mu banyak juga ya?" Kata Naruto.

"Hmm..." Jawab Sasuke singkat (lagi)

Sasuke dan Naruto berpasan dengan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan sesaat lalu mereka segera berjalan kembali. Naruto yang melihat itu bertanya pada Sasuke

"Hei, apa menyukai gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto karena melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan.

"Hnn..." Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya 'hnn...' Itu ya?" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

~saat pelajaran...

Sang guru yang bernama Orochimaru sedang menerangkan pelajaran tentang IPA yaitu tentang perkembangbiakan ular (?)

"Anak-anak, jadi ular itu adalah hewan melata yang berkembangbiak secara ovipar atau bertelur! Ular dapat melepaskan kulitnya untuk berganti kulit dan -bla bla bla-" kata Orochimaru menerangkan pelajaran.

Ini adalah pelajaran yang paliiing dibenci oleh Naruto, sehingga Naruto tidak memperhatikannya, dia justru melihat sawah dari kaca... (Bayangin sekolah aslinya author -kelas 5- *reader: mana gue tau!)

"Huuh, guru ini selalu menyebalkan!" Kata Naruto sambil mendengus sebal.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Orochimaru tiba-tiba karena menyadari Naruto tidak memperhatikannya.

"Eh?" Kata Naruto kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Orochimaru,

"A-aku sedang memperhatikan Orochimaru-sensei menerangkan pelajaran!" Kata Naruto berbohong

"Benarkah?" Kata Orochimaru

Naruto mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. Lalu Orochimaru tersenyum sinis dan berkata

"Jika begitu, apa yang kuterangkan tadi?" Kata Orochimaru

"Tentang ular!" Jawab Naruto

"Aku memang selalu menerangkan tentang ular! Tetapi tadi aku menjelaskan apa?" Kata Orochimaru (pelajaran IPA apaan tuh! Pelajarannya cuma tentang ular *sweatdrop*)

"Tentang..." Naruto tampak berfikir. Lalu Sakura yang berada di sebelah Naruto menaruh selembar kertas di meja Naruto. Naruto langsung melirik kertas itu

"Sensei menjelaskan tentang ular itu adalah hewan melata yang berkembangbiak secara ovipar atau bertelur! Ular dapat melepaskan kulitnya untuk berganti kulit dan -bla bla bla-" kata Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah! Kau boleh duduk! Ingat, jangan melamun!" Kata Orochimaru, lalu ia melanjutkan menerangkan pelajaran.

"Huuh!" Naruto mendengus lega. "Arigatou!" Kata Naruto pada Sakura

"Douita!" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang berada di belakang mereka berdua tampak kesal.

"Huuh!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Apa Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai Sakura? Jika ya, apa ia menyukai Sakura hanya karena Sakura memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hirazumi? Kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya! #plak

Okey, akhirnya chap 3 update... Gomen chapter ini singkat dan lama banget updatenya . Author lebih fokus ke fic Our Red Thread Never Change soalnya! Tapi author janji chap depan fiction ini bakalan tamat, tapi entah kapan update chap 4 nya!? #plak! Okey, waktunya balas review!

Merrychibi2: ya, arigatou dukungannya!

Hanna Hoshiko: ini udah lanjut! Gomen updatenya lama ^^ ya, tapi biar kesannya mereka akrab jadi author tulis Suke panggil Naru pakai suffix kun hehehe...

Kiriko Alicia: okey, aku usahain alurnya dilambatin dikit, thx untuk review nya! ;)

Celia Viona: xie xie jie, buat dukungannya! ^^

Okey, terakhir REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
